Upon Wings of Fire
by The JP
Summary: James Walker is just an average California boy. Yep, nothing special about him... wait a minute, are those... wings!
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

_**Well, this is my second fanfic. I tend to not like using already established characters, which is why my Heroes/MR crossover focuses mainly on my OC; it's just so much easier to write for a character that doesn't already have an established personality. Anyway, please read and review. The review button isn't going to spring to life and bite your finger, so please give all the criticism you possibly can.**_

_I was running through a mountain forest as fast as I possibly could. Troopers with guns, who were constantly shooting at me, were following me. I had to weave in and out of the trees, rocks, and other terrain obstacles just to try and avoid them. _

_Eventually, I ran out of places to hide. I was on a mountainside, and there was no cover except for rocks that I was too small to hide behind. I picked up a rock, and threw it partway up the mountain, hoping to draw their attention. The troopers didn't budge._

_I was left with a single option: up and away. But I couldn't do it in front of them. I couldn't risk being discovered. _

_Next to me, a rock exploded, sending fragments of stone flying in every direction. They were using grenades now! I didn't want to, but I had no choice. _

_I pulled off my shirt, and started running as fast as I could. As soon as the troopers set their sights on me, I unfurled my wings, beat down hard, and went high into the sky. I thought I had gotten away when I felt a searing pain in my right wing. I'd been hit!_

_I couldn't keep flying. I descended lower, lower, so fast that I would die upon impact. Just before I hit the ground, I covered my face with my arms…_

I bolted upright. I was covered in sweat, and it was still dark. I checked the time: five in the morning. Great.

That one was a new dream. Usually, it involved being chased by mountain lions. However, it always involved the mountains. I didn't know why. I don't remember anything about the mountain that I was being chased down.

I got up and took a really hot shower. I turned the water as hot as it could go, only getting out once the water turned cold. My parents were going to kill me, but I didn't care.

I guess now would be a great time to introduce myself. My name is James Walker. Well, actually my name is Jameson, but I don't go by that.

The dream I just described did have a measure of truth to it: I did, in fact, have wings. They were stunningly beautiful, and my parents have described them as a work of art. They are ebony on the bottom, and cobalt on the top. My wingspan is about sixteen or seventeen feet across, and yes, they let me fly.

In fact, my entire body is different from a normal human because I'm not, in fact, human. My genome is part bird. My parents don't understand how this is possible; apparently I emerged from the womb with wings. The doctors were utterly fascinated, and wanted to decode my genome, but my mother forbade them from running any tests on me. Later on in life, I'm incredibly thankful for that. I don't ever want to be somebody's guinea pig, running on a treadmill or flying in a wind tunnel. That would definitely fit my definition of torture.

I walked out into the hallway and headed on down to the kitchen. My parents and brother were still asleep, so I didn't want to wake them. My brother is about a year or so older than I am. I'm fifteen, and he's sixteen, so he has his driver's license. He's tried to persuade me on multiple occasions to let him drive me to school, "act like a normal kid for once" he said, but I said no. I would much rather fly to school, and I'd done it so many times I knew exactly where to land so that nobody could see me. He kept trying to tell me that one of these days I would be caught, but I shrugged him off.

There is one thing about my brother that's interesting is that even though his genes are perfectly normal, he's got a few… special talents. If he's looking at somebody, he can tell what they're going to do, even before they know themselves. He also recovers from wounds at the same rate I do, which is weird because he's a normal human being as far as DNA goes.

Of course, I was weirder still. My mutant genes also afforded me a unique power: I could light things on fire with my mind. Yeah, weird huh? Think Charlie from Firestarter… just not quite as powerful. I read somewhere that it's called pyrokinesis. I couldn't throw fireballs or anything though; only light things on fire, usually accompanied by a slight flourish of my hand. I don't know how it works, but I don't accidentally light things on fire, it only works when I want it to.

As for my appearance, I'm about six feet tall with long, unkempt brown hair. The girls at school keep trying to get me to cut it, or at least pull it back in a ponytail. There was no way I was doing that, even though my brother occasionally did that to me while I slept. I usually reciprocated by lighting one of his shirts on fire, just to get even.

My parents are both exceptional people. My dad is a surgeon and my mom is a veterinarian, so between the two of them, there's enough knowledge to patch me up if I injure myself in a way normal humans can't. But all in all, they're very kind people who always know how to cheer me up.

My brother, on the other hand, is an expert at ticking me off. I usually keep my wings out when I'm in my room, and I tend to get really absorbed when reading something, so he has this tendency to come up behind me, grab my wings, and try to drag me through the halls. Luckily, he doesn't do this when somebody's over (thank god). What amazes me is that he's not jealous of the fact that I can fly; in fact, he says he'd much rather remain on terra firma. I've volunteered to try and carry him while I flied, but considering he needs the aisle seat whenever we go on airplanes so that he can get to the bathroom as fast as possible, I quickly rescinded my offer. He gets airsick and seasick easily. Poor guy, he doesn't know what he's missing.

I go to school at this really nice private school just off Sunset Boulevard. I've got a ton of friends there, and while I'm really athletic, I don't play on any of the sports teams. I don't want to take any chances of somebody finding out about my wings.

I had tons of friends at school, and we all got along really well. I didn't have a girlfriend, even though a ton of girls wanted to go out with me. I just didn't want to take the chance that somebody would find out about my wings. One of these days I'd have to just take a risk.

Anyway, that's my life. Or should I say, _was_ my life. If things weren't already weird enough with the wings and everything, in about two months' time, everything pretty much changed real fast.

_**PS: Sorry if that was excessively verbose. I wrote this whole thing in about twenty minutes, even if that's hard to believe. When I get an idea, my hands just fly over the keyboard. Spell check had a field day with this one… anyways, enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Discoveries

It was just a typical Saturday afternoon, lounging at my place. My friend Anthony was set to come over in about half an hour, so until then I let my wings hang out. It was actually kind of painful to keep them pressed up against my spine all day, and the feeling of relief I got from unfolding them to fly home was amazing.

I was listening to this really good song on my Ipod by a band called Coheed & Cambria. I was listening to the radio when I heard a song by them, liked what I heard, so bought some of their tunes. I was listening to a song called No World For Tomorrow. The lyrics go like this:

_Wait, there's never been a mess like this._

_Oh no more hands to hold._

_The pain turns tomorrow for her to give up._

_Curse us as God has._

_Believe me, Hell has no room for your crime. _

_So beat me, till the blood and the bone finds our end here._

_Bye bye world, only our heads to hold on._

_Boy, you're never gonna see, nothing's gonna come of me. _

_(Raise your hands high!) Young brothers and sisters, there's a world's worth of work and a need for you._

_Oh, changes come, if you'll get yours._

_Now go. There's no world for tomorrow if we wait for today._

_Bye bye world, only our heads to hold on. _

_Boy, you're never gonna see, nothing's gonna come of me. _

_(Raise your hands high!) Young brothers and sisters, there's a world's worth of work and a need for you._

_Oh, changes come, through these doors, now closing. _

_There's no world for tomorrow if we wait for today._

_(The crowing dies!) You all think you've figured me out. _

_Your words mean nothing at all, so now I lay. _

_I say come on, come on, boy. I say, come on, come on, boy. Watch it bleed._

_What did I do to deserve all of this? What did I do to deserve all of you?_

I have absolutely no idea what the song's supposed to mean, but it's really good. I mean, this was like the third time I was listening to it. I would have gone onto the fourth… but of course my brother had to come in right then, grab my wings, and drag me down the hallway. I broke loose, folded my wings in, and started fuming.

Okay, that's it! I went over to his room, opened his closet, took out his lucky pair of jeans, and torched them. The look of anger on his face was priceless! He took a swing at me, and while I dodged the first punch, he got me with a nice uppercut to the jaw. Damn him and his stinking talent…

I went back to my room, let my wings back out, popped the headphones back in, and resumed surfing the web. Today, like most days, I was searching for some clues as to how the hell I had wings. So far, every other day I'd searched, I came up with bumpkiss.

Today was different though. After about half an hour of searching, with half an hour left till Anthony came over and we went to the mall to meet up with some chicks, I stumbled onto a website. I clicked the link, and read:

Welcome to Fang's Blog!

You are viewer number: 4276

Okay, this is the third time I've said it, but the views ticker broke a little while back. It was past a million hits, and we only got it working a week or so ago.

Anyways, the Flock finally got out of Antarctica, or should I say Florida. Some crazy guy with his organs in glass boxes wanted to auction us mutant bird-kids off to the highest bidder so he could rule the world. Of course, in came a hurricane to rain on his parade. He didn't survive it, but somehow us bird kids did.

Anyways, now we're probably going back to stay with Max's mom for a little while, until Max's little Voice thing comes and tells us what to do again. Until then, keep checking the blog, there should be updates every so often.

Comments:

I3Fang1462 says: OMG like where does Max's mom live?! I want to meet u Fang! XOXO

Well, first off I'm not going to tell anybody where Max's mom lives. That'd just be giving Them some bait. And second, not interested.

NYCitySlickah says: Yo you guys are da greatest, dog. If you ever need a place to crash in New York, look me up, broseth.

Thanks, but no thanks. We're quite happy with abandoned subway tunnels. Besides, accepting your offer could put you in danger, and Max would never let me forgive myself if that happened.

IBelieveICanFly777 says: OMG I like think I saw all of you flying overhead! BTW Fang you and Max should like so get 2gether!!

Umm… Thanks? And that was probably a flock of birds you saw.

Anyways, that's all for today. Over and out.

Umm… I think I'd just found proof that I'm not the only teenager with wings on this planet. I checked out the earlier posts, and sure enough, this was the real deal. Some of the events this Fang guy described had even wound up in the paper, albeit with different causes listed.

I forwarded the link to my parents, subject: Proof. They should see this for themselves. In the mean time, I sent a private message to whoever was running the blog in as inconspicuous of language as possible telling them there's another bird kid in LA. I just hoped these whitecoats they described wouldn't come after me now…

I heard the doorbell ring, and jumped up. Anthony was here. I tucked my wings in really tight, threw a shirt on, and headed out the door. Anthony had his license already, like my brother, so he was going to drive us. I hated cars; in fact, I hated all confined spaces. I don't know why, I just do.

After I got home from the mall, it was pretty late. We'd gone to the movies and then out to dinner immediately afterwards. Once again I had amazed all of my friends with the monstrous quantities of food I could shove down. Hey, I needed it; my metabolism is nearly twice as fast as that of most humans.

I was completely out of juice. Winter Break was coming up, and we were going to a ton of places, eventually winding up in Arizona. I couldn't wait.

I lay down on my bed, and fell asleep mere moments later.


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

**To those who have read and reviewed, thanks a ton =) For those who have read, but not reviewed, click the goddamn button. It's not going to jump off of your screen and gnaw your hand off, for Pete's sakes. **

**Anyways, here's the next chapter. Don't forget to check out my Heroes/Max Ride crossover fanfic too, Storming Wings.**

I woke up to my combination alarm clock and Ipod speakers blaring music out. It was another Coheed and Cambria song; this one was called Feathers. Fitting, considering my wings and everything. Of course, the lyrics didn't exactly match the song's title, but that's just how things work.

Before my brother got the chance to try and rip out a feather of mine (dirty bastard succeeded last week, he hung it in his room for about three days before I took it outside and torched it), I got out of bed and headed straight for the shower. I got in, and turned the shower as hot as it could possibly go.

I stayed in there for a good fifteen minutes, feeling the heat of the water on my body. It felt especially good on my wings; the showerhead made it feel like a massage. I finally forced myself to shut off the water, and shook the water out of my wings before stepping out. I decided to mess with Mike **(A/N oh wow I forgot to give James' brother a name so, well, there it is) **by watering down his mouthwash so that there was next to no effect left. Ah, the joys of brotherly love. Sike!

I grabbed a sports bar for breakfast, and took my vitamins (I take double the vitamins my brother does… result of being a mutant bird-kid) before grabbing my backpack and heading out of the house. Well, actually I went into our nice, expansive back yard so that I could get airborne without anybody seeing me.

See, I fly to school every day. My parents didn't like the thought of keeping a bird grounded, and in my case it applied more than just metaphorically. So they let me fly to school, and I always made it appear like I left really early in the morning to walk to school. I would fly with just an undershirt on, then once I arrived at school I would pull on a T-shirt and a button-down over that. The button-down is just to help hide the wings even better, because a hoodie would seem kind of suspicious on a really hot day. A button-down, though? Those were just for looking classy. And trust me, the girls loved it. Too bad I didn't have a girlfriend yet.

When I arrived at school, I landed down on the golf course. I put my shirts on, hopped the fence enclosing the putting green, and started walking towards the campus proper. Everybody would guess why I came from that direction; of course, none of them ever got the guess right. That's because in their minds, people with wings were relegated to the realm of the imagination. I still cracked up every time I saw a girl wearing fake wings on Halloween. Nobody understood why, but that's for me to know and them to never find out.

At my locker, my best buddy was waiting for me. "Yo Jameson, whattup man?"

"Not much Sam, not much." Sam Linden is about the same height as me, with short blond hair and a friendly demeanor. He didn't know about my wings; nobody did, actually. It was my big secret from the whole world. To be quite honest, considering how reckless I am when I take off from the golf course at the end of the day, I'm amazed that nobody's found me, especially the golf team. Of course, I'm usually gone long before they even get out there, so I'm safe.

"Did you do the chem homework James?"

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"Can I copy it down?"

Geez. That was one of the only problems with Sam: he lost his homework every other day, and it was a different class each day. Lucky for him we shared all of our classes except foreign language, or he'd be dead meat. I opened up my backpack, pulled out my binder, and handed him the homework. He copied it down, and about five minutes later, handed it back.

"Thanks man, I owe you one."

"No," I replied, "you owe me about… oh, a hundred?" He playfully smacked me on the arm. He knew never to smack me on the back, after he did one time and I exploded at him. To this day, he hasn't figured out why.

While we were lounging and talking, one of the girls came up to me. "Hey James!"

"Yo Haley, what's happening?" Haley Morisson is definitely one of the cutest girls in the school. She has striking blond hair reaching about a quarter of the way down her back, and her face can only be likened to that of an angel. Hey, I should know, according to some of those religious nuts in the Vatican I could probably pass for one! Anyways, Haley is as close as I've come to a girlfriend. We've gone out once or twice, and I know she's probably going to be my first.

"Oh, nothing. Listen, umm…"

I sighed. I knew exactly what was coming. "I'm free Friday afternoon, but Saturday morning I'm heading on a road trip to go visit family over winter break. Want to get together then?"

"Sure!" Her eyes literally sparkled. "By the way, when are you going to tell me how you get to and from school without anybody noticing?"

"Yeah," Sam backed her up. "When _are_ you going to tell us?"

"Umm, never?" Both of them looked at each other, winked, and pulled a pair of binoculars out of their respective bags.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me. What are you two gonna do, watch birds?"

"No," Haley replied. "We're going to watch you as you head on home!"

Great… guess I would have to get out as fast as possible as soon as school was over. Fun fun!

The bell rang right then. I said see ya to Sam, gave Haley a small kiss on the cheek, and started heading over to class. I started to think about how I would fly off campus without those two hooligans seeing me.

I came up with a plan. It was going to be risky, and required flawless execution, but it would work.


	4. Chapter 4: Choices

**Here's Chapter Four! Hope you all enjoy it… There are going to be a few ordinary life chapters because this chapter and the one prior take place on a Monday, so I'll be going through the week…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, as much as I really, REALLY want to. And second, I don't look like James Patterson, now do I? I do, however, own James Walker and all other original characters in this story.**

Lunchtime. Everybody was bustling around campus, trying to get as far up in line at the cafeteria as they could before the rush piled in. Sucks for them that I had a free class period right before, so I already ate… suckers.

Now was the time to put my plan into effect. Beginning of lunch period? Pure mayhem, and the major bonus that gave my plan staying power? Everybody left backpacks, bags, etc. by the lockers so I could easily get into Sam's and Haley's without them ever knowing.

First, I went to Sam's backpack. I checked inside: bingo. I pulled the binoculars out, stuffed them in my backpack, and went over to Haley's bag… which didn't have any binocs inside. Great, so they must be in her locker. Too bad for her I know the combination.

I opened the locker up, saw the binoculars, and pulled them out. I stuffed it into my bag also, and went down to the abandoned basketball court that nobody went to.

Once there, making sure nobody was watching, I took the binoculars out, put them both on the ground, stood a ways away, and set them on fire.

I backed away so that it wouldn't look like I had done it. I kept repeatedly igniting them so that I could get a strong blaze going; I couldn't leave any chance of them seeing me.

I headed back to the campus once the binoculars were completely destroyed. I wondered if they'd put two and two together and try to follow me… too bad they'd need to be an Olympic athlete to even keep me in sight if I wanted to go that fast.

"No no no no no!" I saw Sam looking through his backpack in a frenzy, and putting on my best actor's face, I went up to him.

"Yo Sam, what's the matter? Lose more homework?"

He looked at me really distraught. "I can't find my binoculars! Somebody must've stolen them! And Haley can't find hers either!" Great… they were in cahoots now, beyond the shadow of a doubt. I shrugged at Sam.

"That's what you get when you pull out valuable objects at a school that's expelled multiple students for stealing. Really, Sam, I thought you'd know better than that!"

"But…" Sam looked down. He was visibly embarrassed. "I guess you're right. Now, can you just please tell me how you get to and from school every day? I know your brother doesn't drive you, and you definitely don't walk like you say you do; the direction you come from each morning is the freaking _golf course_. C'mon, man, why can't you just tell me?"

Oh, joy.

"I don't tell anybody because it's a _secret_, and the thing about keeping secrets is that you do it because there's something you don't want anybody to know!"

He looked a little taken aback at that.

"Well, I'm not sure what you're hiding… but I'll drop it for now. See ya later man." He turned around and started walking off.

"Later…" Something was up. Sam isn't the type to give up after an event so small as losing his observational equipment… then what was he…

I froze. I checked today's schedule, and nearly had a heart attack.

_Sam's last class is his free class period. Meaning, he could be at the golf course waiting before I get there._

Nobody could have seen it through the mask of apathy I had just thrown onto my face, but I was freaking out worse than I ever had. If Sam saw my wings… my social life, no, my life _period_ would be over! I'd be taken by those whitecoats that the blog talked about, experimented on further, maybe even turned into chow for those "Eraser" thingies…

I had to think of something fast… Come out and tell him, let him find out, or try and hide?

C'mon Jameson, think!

After much thought, I finally resigned myself to fate. I would go to the golf course as usual, and if Sam was there, I'd just come out with it. If he wasn't, I'd be fine. If he was hiding, then I would likely get a text message on my phone mid-flight along the lines of "was that real or am I having the weirdest acid trip of my life". Either way, he would find out eventually. I just hadn't prepared myself well enough for the eventuality.

The bell rang. I swallowed hard, grabbed my backpack, and made a fast break for the golf course. I already had all the books I'd need for that night, and my genetically enhanced strength was more than enough to carry it below me, no matter how heavy my backpack might get.

When I got over to the golf course, I did a quick 360. No Sam; not at the very corner, at least. I hopped the fence faster than any human possibly could; hopefully nobody was watching. I started heading out to the middle of the putting green when I caught sight of a flash of orange behind a tree. Sam.

I turned course, and immediately started lightening my footsteps. Faster than humanly possible, I was around the other side of the tree from him. When he turned to try and look for me again, I stepped out in front of him.

"Gah! What are you doing here! And how the hell did you know where I was!"

"Sam," I sighed, "what is with this morbid obsession of yours with finding out how I get to and from school?"

"Well, it's human instinct that if there's something you don't know, you generally try to find out. Listen, I'm sorry for doing this James, but you've known me longer than anybody else at this school! You can trust me!"

I very nearly staggered back. Do I tell him? What the hell was I supposed to do now?!

**Next time: Does Jameson tell Sam or not? Should be up later today. Stay tuned!**

**Also, the review button isn't going to jump out and bite you. Just press it already!**


	5. Chapter 5: Revelations

**AAAANNNNDDDD Here's part 5! Yes, I know, two parts in one day, you're probably thinking "how the hell is he typing this up so fast?" or "he must be insane" or "he has no life", but stop thinking those thoughts. Instead, why don't you just read the story and click on the friendly little review button?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. I do, however, own Jameson Walker and all other OC's.**

"Listen, I'm sorry for doing this James, but you've known me longer than anybody else at this school! You can trust me!"

I was caught between a rock and a hard place here. Show my wings to Sam, and he might go blabbering about me to the whole wide world. Don't tell him, and he'll only be more determined to find out. Skirt the issue entirely, and lose my best friend.

Finally, I came to a decision. I couldn't let anybody know. This was a secret to bear completely on my own.

"I'm sorry Sam… I trust you and everything, so don't take this the wrong way, but… this is just something I can't tell anybody." I didn't give him the time to answer. I turned around and started walking away.

"Wait!" He started running towards me. "Just answer one question, and I'll leave you alone and won't ask again for a long time. Does this have anything to do with why you don't let me playfully smack you on the back?"

I sighed. "Yes, yes it does." I could let that much slip. It's not like he'd put two and two together and…

"Oh my god, are you kidding me! Hahaha! What, do you have, like, _wings_ or something? Like some stupid fairy tale that parents tell their five year old kids? Hahaha!" All he could do was laugh… and laugh… and laugh…

I was raving mad at this point. I could have sworn I saw red on the edge of my vision. All I know is that next, I said some stupid things, which I seriously regret saying.

I strode up to Sam, grabbed his collar, and dragged him towards me so that my face was barely inches from his.

"Yes, that's exactly it, you bumbling moron! I don't want you smacking my back because I have wings! I'm a freak of nature, I shouldn't even exist, now can you just leave me alone and let me go home! And if you dare tell anybody what you just heard, I will kill you, do you understand me?!" I didn't give him time to answer. I started running as fast as I could in the opposite direction. I didn't care whether or not he saw me. I snapped my wings open as fast as I could, and took off.

Stupid jackass lunatic so-called friend… Why did he have to pry? Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

Just then, I heard my cell-phone beep. I shifted my backpack to my left hand, and while continuing to concentrate on flapping my wings and making sure I was going the right direction, I gingerly reached into my right pocket to pull out my phone. I had a new text message from Sam.

_James, man, I am so sorry. I had no idea… What happened to you? Did some mad scientist choose to make you his pet project or something? I… I'm sorry man. I just couldn't have known that it would hurt you that badly… Don't worry though. Your secret is safe with me. I won't tell a soul._

I'm glad I got an apology, but I couldn't be certain of the last two lines of his text message. When I reached my house, I dropped my backpack off in my room, and immediately headed out towards Sam's house. I couldn't be very certain that he would do what he said he would… I don't know, maybe I just have no idea how to trust people. But this was a chance that I couldn't take.

When I got to Sam's house, he was sitting in his room, absent-mindedly tossing a ball against the wall. From where he was sitting, he didn't have a perfect view of the outside.

I landed on top of his house, but did it quickly enough that nobody would have seen me. I crept my way over to Sam's window, and when I rapped my knuckles on it, he jumped a good three inches into the air. He worked his way over to the window, opened it up, and let me in.

"I know I probably shouldn't say this because I've been enough of a jackass today, but couldn't you come in like a normal person?" I gave him a death glare. He was still tossing the ball up against the wall. I grabbed the ball, threw it up, and set it on fire. Sam just gaped.

"Don't joke. Because heavens knows, this certainly isn't." He wasn't listening; he was still gaping at where the ball had been only moments before.

"How… how the hell did you do that James?" I didn't answer until I sat down on the chair, directly across from him.

"Honest to god, Sam? I have no idea. I just can. It's weird, I know."

"So, umm… If you don't mind my asking, how did you umm… get your… wings?"

"I don't have a clue, Sam. I was born with them. I think that somebody must have altered my DNA while I was in the womb, because I had a DNA test after that, and only 98% of it came up as human. The rest came up as avian… bird." Sam couldn't do anything other than stare with his eyes wide.

"Well… uh, can I, you know… see them?" Silently, I obliged by slightly extending my left wing. I extended it further and further until my left wing was fully extended. Sam's jaw dropped for maybe the twentieth time today, and he got up, putting his hand on my wing.

"Don't you dare tug on the feathers; my brother tries to pluck them every so often, and it hurts more than you could know." Good thing I caught him, he was about to pull on a feather, see if it was real.

"So, umm, well, I have no idea what to say, other than that this is freaking crazy. I mean, you can _fly_. Do you have any idea how many people would kill to be able to fly?"

"Yeah, I do, and I also know that none of them would want to be a winged avian-human hybrid." He mouthed a silent "oh".

"Well, I've got to get home, Sam. I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay? And if you tell anybody, you'll end up like that ball." He nodded. I stepped out his window, up onto the roof, and took off for home.

**Well, what do you all think? Should Sam have found out? If I get an overwhelming amount of "no" reviews, then I'll re-write the chapter. Until then, please click that darn review button argh!**


	6. A sixty pound block of steel on my head

**To all of those people who actually sit through my overly wordy, verbose, and slightly bewildering chapters: Sorry, this story has been discontinued due to the six foot thick block of steel dropped in front of me called… WRITER'S BLOCK. Is writer's block supposed to be that bad? I don't know, but writer's block fell on my head for this story, so I hate to say it but the story of James "Jameson" Walker the mutant bird-kid is discontinued. So sorry! **


End file.
